


Albus Comig Out

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Third Gen, Scorbus - Fandom
Genre: Albus Coming Out, Alphabter Mafia, Arromantic Rose Granger, Bisexual, Bisexual Albus Potter, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Both James Potter are pan lol, Coming Out, Gay Scopius Malfoy, M/M, Modern Harry Potter, Pansexual James Sirius Potter, Third Gen Harry Potter, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Holy shit. He was going to do it. He was going to tell his parents that he was bisexual. As he walked down the stairs, he reminded himself that it was not a big deal.Albus decided to finally come out to his parents during dinner. What he forgets, is that his family is far from being normal.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy, Potter Family Bonding, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, The Potter Sibilings, scorbus - Relationship
Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Albus Comig Out

**Author's Note:**

> NO TCC

Holy shit. He was going to do it. He was going to tell his parents that he was bisexual. As he walked down the stairs, he reminded himself that it was not a big deal. They were going to be supportive. At least three of his cousins had come out during quarantine anyway, and they all had the support of the whole family. Why would it be different with him? Albus had two sources of comfort. One was knowing that at least Rose, Scorpius and Lily knew it and were there for him. He had come out to Scorp after he told him that he was gay not really long ago. He also had accidentally confirmed Lily’s and Rose’s suspicions after he told them to stop it with the bets, because he was obviously bi. Anyways, the trio had agreed to come out the same day, which was his second source of comfort because his friends were going through the exact same.  
-Hey, Al. You good? You look like if you had seen a ghost- said James, after noticing that his brother had been standing still for too long.  
-Uh, yeah… Sure-  
-Well, you better hurry up to the table. Dad made his special recipe of fries and I have been saving space- the curly haired boy said and ran to the dining room. Albus smiled a little bit and hurried up as told.

-This is AWESOME dad. They are really good- said James with a bunch of fries in his mouth. They had been at the table for no more than 10 minutes and he had arrased all.  
-Yeah, they are. Therefore, you could leave some for the rest, you know.- said Lily, slightly annoyed.  
-Shut up. You are no taller than a goblin. You are fine with two or three fries- he said and laughed.  
-Ha ha ha, so hilarious- Lily answered, sarcastically. That was them. They loved playing like that. But they knew about boundaries, so James apologized and gave Lily the pan with the fries.  
Some minutes of silence transcurred.  
“Okay Al. You got this” he said to himself. “It’s just telling them that you like guys. No big deal!” He took a really deep breath and opened his mouth. Since the room was silent, everyone turned to him.  
-I have something to tell you. I figured this out recently, but i am sure i am not confused. I know that you will be respectful towards me an- “No, you dumbass idiot. You are making this sound like a funeral speech Be chill and they will be chill.”- I am bisexual.- he finally said. He spotted Lily grinning proudly towards him, and James’s eyes wide open. His mum, for some reason, was laughing silently. And his dad looked confused.  
-What do you mean you are bi?- Harry finally said. Albus could feel the fear through his veins.  
-That i am attracted to… guys and girls… maybe other genders… Just like Dominique, remembrer?-”Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck”. Everyone at the table was silent. Ginny's expressions now showed confusion.  
-But only women can be bi, isn’t it?- “Alright Al. Remain calm. He’s old, he’s probably misinformed. He is just asking”  
-Why… Why would that be so?  
-Because all men are attracted to other men, right? That 's just normal. Not that you are bisexual- “Holy glorious fuck.” Everyone at the table broke into laughter. Harry looked genuinely confused.  
-Hey, what are you laughing about?- the man asked.  
-Dad, not every man is attracted to other men- said James, who, surprisingly, was the first one to stop laughing. Harry’s jaw dropped.  
-Well, the boy who was a god damn poster of Chris Evans in his room is no living proof of that- said Lily sarcastically between laughers. Albus couldn’t be more grateful to his family at that moment.  
-Alright, alright. I find him attractive, okay! That doesn't mean I am bisexual-  
-No shit. And what does that mean? That you are pansexual?- Lily continued.  
-I…- Albus broke into laughter again. So he was not the only queer brother after all- I am still figurating it out.- James said shyly, and then laughed again. Ginny was grinning, looking at Harry, whose jaw was back where it belonged, now showing a smile.  
When everyone calmed down and returned to their plates, Lily had the great idea to make a comment:  
-So mum and I are the only straights left in the family, right?- Ginny opened her mouth in amusement.  
-Did you really think i was straight? Damn no! I didn’t name you after Luna just because she’s my best friend!- everyone was again laughing, mostly Albus. But Lily looked very concerned.  
-So you dated Luna?- Ginny nodded- Gross!  
-Hey!- her mother grumbled.  
-Nono, it’s not that. It 's just… Is it incest if i have a crush on Lysander?- a second too late, she realized what she had said, but her brothers were doubled over the laugh.  
-I knew it!- Albus said- Poor friendzoned Lily.- James laughed even harder. Albus didn’t like to tease his little sister, but James loved when he did that. Lily, on the other hand, looked very very mad. The boys immediately stopped laughing.  
-You guys wanna talk about friendzone? Okay, but you don't have any right because both of you are deeply in love with your best friends too!- she definitely had won. She realized as watching her brother’s facial expressions. Their parents were just… watching they didn’t kill each other.  
-I am not in love with Alana!- James shouted.  
-James, you have three best friends, Lily never mentioned Lana…- said Albus, just because he couldn't be happier and never wanted this moment to end.  
-Hey you piece of…- the black haired boy noticed his parents staring at him and could think before speaking- uh, liver! I thought we were on the same side! But now that we are not, it’s a good moment to bring up the fact that you have been in love with Scorpius since first year!- Al’s face dropped at his brother’s comment and the atmosphere became tense.  
-Sorry, Al- he said.  
-It’s fine- all the joy of the moment had disappeared. “It’s true, anyways. You have no chance with Scorpius”. Ginny noticed Albus’ sadness, so she stood up and while she walked towards Harry’s seat, she said:  
-You know who else fell in love with the love of their life in first year? I did. Or even before that. But we got together after all.- she hugged her husband’s neck from behind, while he looked up to see his beautiful wife.  
-Yes, after six long years. But it was all worth it after all- Harry and Ginny got lost in each other’s eyes for some seconds, until they got interrupted.  
-Booo! Nooo!- Yelled James. Everybody snorted and Ginny got back to her seat. Albus smiled, thinking that they might be right, that he might have a chance with Scopius.  
-Want to have some ice cream while we watch a movie?- suggested Harry. The kids all said yes at the same time.  
-Maybe Albus should pick. This was supposed to be his day after all- said James.  
-Yeah. Maybe we can watch one of Captain America- he responded.  
-James would love that- added Lily with a grin.  
-Hey!- said James, partly mad but mostly amused.  
In the meanwhile, Albus, once for all, was not feeling like the black sheep. He loved his family so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here you are :) This was hilarious to write to me. I am so sorry i made Lily the protagonist after some time, i have a huge favouritim in her and i can't control it. Aso, half of this was writtne by the translator because english ain't my first language so sorry if it doesn't make sense. Also, no homophobic comments, PLEASE. And lastly, Alana Woods is who i headcanonize as James' best friend and love interest. She is a made up character.  
> If you liked leave kudos, it helps me wanna write more! Luv u <3


End file.
